Valentin Secret
by Mimgox
Summary: Harry et Draco aiment la même personne,mais que se passetil lorsque Dumbledore créer un nouveau jeu autour de la StValentin et que cette personne se trouve être Hermione? Netientpascomptedutome6
1. L'annonce

**

* * *

**

**Salut la compagnie! **

**J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire et vous divertir, et j'espère aussi que vous **

**penserez à l'auteur de cette histoire et que vous lui laisserez des reviews! )**

**Merci d'avance!**

* * *

**_Information Importante (ou I.I.):_ Voilà en marquant «à l'auteur» je fais une très grosse **

**faute car étant donné que les idées de cette histoire ont été mises en commun et que celle-**

**ci a été traduite en Anglais par Sweetlinc, je ne peux pas dire que je suis la seule auteur **

**de cette histoire…En passant, si vous voulez la lire en anglais Auteur: Sweetlinc, Titre: **

**«Secret Valentine», Genre: romance/humour, Personnages: Hermione/Draco… **

**Merci.**

**

* * *

**

_Petite citation:«Le soleil s'est noyé dans son sang qui se fige» de Baudelaire_

_

* * *

_

**_Résumé de l'histoire:_ Harry et Draco aiment la même personne mais que se passe-t-il **

**lorsque Dumbledore créer un nouveau jeu autour de la St Valentin et que cette personne **

**se trouve être Hermione?**

* * *

**_Enjoy the story! )_**

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapitre 1: 

«Hermione se retourna vivement et hurla dans le couloir:

-Mais Draco combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise? VA T'EN! ARRETE DE ME

SUIVRE PARTOUT OÙ JE VAIS!

-mais…Herm…

-Il n'y a pas de mais !

Harry et Ron, qui étaient présents dans le couloir au moment de l'explosion de fureur

d'Hermione, étaient pratiquement couchés par terre tellement leur rire était puissant.

Hermione mise hors d'elle par le fou rire d'Harry et de Ron, ainsi que de l'air hébété de

Draco (qui avait pourtant depuis plusieurs mois pris l'habitude de se faire rembarer), les

regarda d'un air courroucé et partit.

Apres avoir lâché un rageur «fizwizbiz» au portrait de la Grosse Dame, tremblant de

tous ses membres elle courut jusqu'a sa chambre et se mis à pleurer, là, avachie sur son

lit.

-Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il m'aime! Moi qui pensais que ce n'était qu'une blague de

mauvais goût…Ca fait maintenant 5 mois que ça dure !

En effet, depuis le mois de septembre, des la première semaine d'école, il lui avait

déclarée se flamme en publique, a laquelle, après avoir pris la teinte d'une pivoine elle

avait répondu par un«pauvre idiot» qui était restée grave dans les mémoireset par une

claque retentissante qui était restée gravée, elle, dans sa joue…

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Harry et Ron remarquèrent les traces des larmes restées

sur son visage qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de nettoyer:

-Ca va, Hermy? On est désolés tu sais, dit Harry.

-Oui, on ne voulait pas te faire de la peine... Mais essaye de comprendre! C'est très dur

de ne pas rigoler quand Malefoy te poursuit...continua Ron

Hermione, qui était déjà au bord des larmes, se releva, furieuse, alla s'asseoir avec Ginny

et Lavande. A ce moment précis, Dumbledore se leva et réclama le silence:

-Mes chers élèves, afin de rapprocher les différentes maisons, un jeu sera organisé, et

prendra place après mon discours jusqu'à la St-Valentin, c'est-à-dire dans exactement

trois semaines. Ce jeu se nomme «Valentin secret». Chacun piochera le nom d'une

personne du sexe opposé et le gardera pour lui. Toutes les semaines jusqu'à la St-

Valentin, il faudra faire parvenir à votre «Valentin ou votre Valentine» un cadeau en

ayant rapport avec le thème de la semaine qui vous sera communiqué, sans pour autant

révéler votre identité. Les mauvaises surprises seront sanctionnées. Le 14 février au soir,

un bal masqué sera organisé ici même. Les «Valentins et Valentines secrets » se

révèleront! Pendant la pause du midi, vous pourrez aller piocher le nom de votre valentin

et de votre Valentine. Bonne fin de matinée!

Ginny était toute excitée:

-C'est trop génial! J'ai hâte de commencer! Ca va être trop bien! J'espère avoir Dean!

Et un bal masqué! Le grand-père n'a que des bonnes idées en ce moment!

-Ouais, comme tu dis... dit Hermione, encore contrariée.

_A l'autre bout de la table… _

-T'as entendu? dit Ron, c'est de la folie! On va encore dépenser des sous pour rien... Tu

te rends compte! Imagine que je tombe sur Pansy Parkinson! Lui acheter des cadeaux?

Autant être couvert d'araignées!

-Hm... dit Harry, pensant à Hermione...

_Quelques temps plus tard… _

-Génial,…vraiment, Génial! En plus d'avoir ce stupide Draco colle a mes basquettes, je

vais devoir m'occuper d'un Valentin!Non mais vraiment quelle ânerie! Vous imaginez:

comment je vais faire pour tous mes devoirs! Je ne pourrais même pas allez a la

bibliothèque! Marmonna Hermione

-Je t'avais dit que c'était de la folie toutes ces options! Sans compter ton amour des livres

et les retenues de Rogue! Continua Ron

-Non mais vraiment!

-Moi, je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée! Dit Ginny

-Parce que tu espères tomber sur quelqu'un! N'est ce pas? minauda Hermione

-…, Ginny…, tu prends la couleur d'une tomate! C'est qui? demanda Ron

-…personne! se défendit elle

-Moi en tout cas je trouve que Dumbledore a de super bonnes idées ! interrompit Harry

Il pensait bien sur à Hermione et fit en sorte de ne pas croiser son regard pour ne pas

trahir son trouble grandissant qui menaçait de le submerger. Ginny le remerciait d'un bref

mouvement de la tête … Evidemment il lui avait sauver la mise! Elle ne serait pas oblige

de dévoiler le nom de son amoureux ou de supporter les sarcasmes des autres.

Heureusement, elle faisait confiance à Hermione et elle ne l'avait pas trahie. Elle lui avait

fait promettre de ne pas dévoiler son amour pour Dean, qu'elle avait laisser échapper au

petit déjeuner lorsqu'elle avait laisser déborder son enthousiasme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a maintenant? demanda Ron.

-Cours d'arithmancie pour moi! Répondit Hermione, enthousiaste.

-Divination, grommela Harry.

-Bon bah à tout à l'heure, dit Hermione en s'enfuyant vers la salle de cours.

-Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller! Enchaîna Ron dans un élan d'espoir, mais lorsqu'il

croisa le regard noir d'Harry, il perdit le sourire qu'il avait eu tant de mal à créer et à

placarder sur son visage ainsi que le peu de contenance qu'il s'était fait…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

* * *

**_Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, pour me le confirmer laissez des reviews et si jamais ça _**

****

**_ne vous plait pas alors dite le moi!_**

* * *

Rendez vous au prochain chapitre! )

Petite pub: J'ecris aussi des nouvelles allez les voir et dite moi se que vous en pensez

(Titre:"souvenir", Genre :général / poésie, French)


	2. Cours de divination

**

* * *

****Salut la compagnie !**

**Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews pour cette histoire et je trouve ça dommage mais **

**bon j'ai pris la décision (avec la co-auteur) de la continuer quand même, et de voir **

**au chapitre suivant si oui ou non il a plu et donc si je la continue ou pas…**

* * *

_Petite citation :__«La persévérance vient toujours à bout de l'obstacle» de Léonard De _

_Vinci._

* * *

_**Enjoy the story !**_

* * *

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

« Arrivés dans la salle de cours, ils eurent la déception de noter qu'en plus de la fumée,

de l'encens, des poufs colorés, des tables basses et des faux airs concentrés et mystérieux

qui avait le dont de les exaspérer, qu'il y avait posé sur les tables des boules de cristal!

-Oh non! s'exclamèrent-ils en choeur.

-Comme d'habitude ? demanda Harry.

- Bien sur ! répondit Ron.

Et ils s'assirent ensemble.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les désirs de chacun d'entre vous en contemplant la

boule de cristal, commença Trelawney de sa voie mystérieuse, dans chaque boule vous

verrez apparaître des images en rapport avec le désir .Vous utiliserez votre livre à la page

290. A cette page, comme vous pouvez le voir, il y a les apparitions qui reviennent le plus

souvent. Pour ce travail, vous vous mettrez par groupe de deux personnes. Je passerai

moi-même vérifier vos résultats…

Harry regarda Ron avec l'air de dire madame-va-encore-m'annoncer-ma-mort-proche.

Et tous se mirent au travail.

Après quelques minutes on entendit :

-Madame, Madame ! On a trouvé , suivit de gloussements de filles hystériques

-N'importe quoi, firent Ron et Harry en même temps, ainsi qu'une grimace de dégoût.

Pendant ce temps le professeur était allé rejoindre ses deux admiratrices et les félicitait

d'avoir « vu l'une dans l'autre ». Elle passa ensuite de table en table et commença à se

rapprocher dangereusement des deux amis.

-Je me meurs, je suis mort, je suis enterré (« L'avare » de Molière) , dit Harry d'une

manière si tragique que la moitié de la classe se tourna vers lui et rit lorsqu'elle s'aperçu

qu'il feintait.

-Alors mon pauvre petit, qu'a vu votre ami dans vos désirs ?

-Euh…

-Je vois. C'est tragique ! Votre image est tellement compliquée à trouver et à expliquer

que vous n'avez pas réussit ? Mes pauvres chéris…

Ron sautant sur l'occasion lui expliqua que en effet à cause de la présence de Mars dans

sa 13ème maison, de l'influence de Vénus sur sa cervelle et de la position de la Lune au

moment de sa naissance, l'apparition avait un petit peu embrouillée ses esprits…Harry

était entrain de se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas exploser de rire, mais il sentit

qu'il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps. Le rire était proche, trop proche, trop…

-Mes pauvres chéris, je comprends beaucoup mieux grâce à l'explication de Ron

-Ah ! Ah ! Aïe ! Aïeeuu !

Harry avait craqué. Heureusement son ami de toujours lui avait marché sur le pied, ou

plutôt écrasé le pied à coup de talon…

-Jeune homme, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Trelawney à leur adresse

-Rien, rien, c'est juste ma cicatrice qui me fait mal par moment, répondit Harry

-Oh, je vois, je vois…Mon pauvre petit…Il faut que je vous prévienne, hier, une

prémonition me disant que tu étais en danger, aux environs de 15h37…

-Ah ! Ca c'est le cours de Rogue ! coupa Harry

-Oui ! Oui, je me souviens. Ce n'est pas quand il t'a demandé de boire ta potion ? Vous

savez, le Polynectar… demanda Ron

-Je crois avoir vu un de ses cheveux tomber dedans, continua Neville, Vous imaginez

Harry transformé en Rogue ?

Toute la classe éclata de rire et ils leur semblèrent même que Trelawney, elle-même,

avait un petit sourire sur le visage…

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_

* * *

_

_Voilà ! Comment vous avez trouvé le chapitre 2 ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu…Alors _

_surtout R.D.V. au prochain chapitre( si il y en a un…) et REVIEWS !…_

* * *

_**Faites votre PUB sur mes histoires, laissez le titre votre nom, en temps qu'auteur, et le genre de l'histoire...**_


	3. La propagande

**

* * *

**

**Salut la compagnie !**

**Bon merci à tous pour vos Reviews (j'en ai pas eu beaucoup mais c'est déjà mieux que **

**la dernière fois, il ne faut pas en demander de trop a ses lecteurs… D)****Et j'espère **

**encore que vous apprécierez ce chapitre 3 ! (DEJA ! Je m'épate moi-même, comment **

**je fais pour aller aussi vite alors qu'à l'origine je ne devais en publier que un par **

**semaine ? ) J'espère pour vous que l'inspiration sera toujours au R.D.V !**

_

* * *

I.I. : Le chapitre en perspective n'est pas trèèèèès réussit (je trouve), il n'y a pas _

bôôôcoup d'action (comme dans les autres d'ailleurs), mais c'est un passage obligé dans

ma fiction (je voulais inclure d'autres personnages)…

* * *

Petite citation : « La femme voudrait changer l'homme et l'homme voudrait changer de

femme… » _Inconnu_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre3 _: La propagande_

« -Bon voyons voir vos désirs…

Après quelques instants qui parurent une éternité et un silence complet, Harry se décida à briser le silence :

-Hum…Hum...?

-Oui ? demanda Trelawnay d'une voie pâteuse

Elle s'était endormie !

-Euh,…Votre vision… ? Lavande lui était venue en aide, comme d'habitude d'ailleurs…

-Ah, oui ! Ma vision…Eh bien, j'ai vu, une jeune fille avec de beaux cheveux auburn ondulés, et des yeux…

-Je pense que vous ne devriez le dire qu'à Harry, l'interrompit Ron.

En effet, au fur et à mesure de la description de Trelawnay, le rire et les chuchotements

commençaient à apparaître et Harry devenait de plus en plus rouge. Au final, Harry était

cramoisi et dans la salle, tout le monde parlait bon train…

-Alors à ton avis, c'est qui qu'il aime ? demanda Lavande à Parvati

-Je suis sûre que c'est moi ! (Toujours aussi modeste…) dit-elle, j'avais bien remarqué sa

manière de me regarder, ainsi que son regard lorsque je dansais avec lui au bal du Tournois Des

Trois Sorciers…

A partir de ce moment là, tout le monde se mis à la regarder d'une autre façon. Dans toute

l'école les commentaires et les ragots fusaient. Au déjeuner tout Poudlard était au courant de

l'aventure…

-Y paraît qu'Harry a des vues sur Parvati !

-Ouai je sais, j'ai été mis au courant par Quentin qui tient l'information de sa petite amie Alba,

qui l'a su grâce à sa meilleure amie Padma la sœur de Parvati !

-Y paraît qu'ils sortent déjà ensemble !

-Non ? C'est vrai ?

-C'est trop mignon !

-Ils forment un super beau couple, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Si !

-Trop !

Des groupes de personnes s'étaient formés au fur et à mesure de la conversation et tous

n'avaient qu'une seule idée en tête : quand et où les verrait-t-on ?

Parvati était devenue le centre d'intérêt de tous les garçons :

-Pour une fois qu'il a du goût…

-Sur ! Cette fois, il ne s'est pas trompé !

-Qu'est ce qu'elle est canon !

-Tu penses que ça va durer longtemps entre eux ?

-Si c'est comme avec Cho, non ! Tu as vu comment il l'a fait fuir ?

-Ah, ah, ah ! Ouai !

Et le pauvre Harry était interrogé par tout le monde, pour lui c'était encore pire que Colin avec

son appareil photos le poursuivant dans tous les couloirs…Heureusement, il y avait ses amis qui

savaient bien, eux, que tout cela était faux…Ron n'était pourtant pas au courant et le reprocha à

Harry dès qu'il le pu, et Harry du courber l'échine devant ses arguments : la vieille folle avait

beau être complètement « zinzin », s'était quand même elle qui avait annoncé la Prophétie…Et

elle était bien réelle malheureusement…Harry ne songeait même pas à se défendre, il avait autre

chose en tête : « Valentin Secret »…

* * *

**Voilà ! Chapitre court, désolé,…**

**Le prochain sera plus grand (et mieux)…PROMIS !**

* * *

**_Fait votre PUB pour vos histoires sur ma nouvelle..._**

**_Laissez votre titre en reviews et votre nom !_**


	4. La pioche

**CHAPITRE 4 : **_« Du Changement ! »_

* * *

**I.I. :**

**-Faite votre PUB sur mes story.**

**Pour vous-même ou bien pour une des histoires que vous aimez !**

**(Laissez le titre de l'histoire, le nom de l'auteur + (si vous le voulez) un petit résumé)**

**Les PUB seront publiées sur le prochain chapitre ou sur une de mes autres histoires… :)**

**-Toutes les paroles qui sont en Italiques correspondent à des pensées du/ou des personnage/s…**

* * *

_**Tiens je vais commencer la Pub:**_

**Venez vite lire les histoires :**

**-« Souvenirs et ? » (Son avenir en dépend…) de _sorciere2Salem_ (tient, c'est moi !)**

**-« Minerva McGonagall : une vie » de _Sweetlinc _(the co-auteur...)**

**-« La rébellion du Dragon » de (je suis fan, hi !hi !) _Love-pingo_**

**-« Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du Phénix » de (encore !) _Love-pingo_**

**Pour finir,**

**-« Ange et Dragon » de _darkim the queen of konery_ (lol! J'adore le surnom!lol)  
Couple évidement : Drago/Hermione**

**  
**Résumé («Ange et Dragon»): « **Dumbledore pète un câble en instaurant une nouvelle règle, Drago est possédé par un mal inconnu, Harry est fou amoureux de Dubois (anachronisme total, mais il a bôôôcoup redoublé) Délire en perspective à lire absolument !**

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

-**gin' lupin**** et ****Enora BLACK** Bah a vrai dire je me demande aussi, lol…Non en fait je sais qui ça va être mais…bouche cousue, il faut lire la suite !

-**Lyra Parry** C'est vrai ça ! J'ai oublié de le mettre ! Désolé, je le mettrai dans un autre chapitre ou dans celui-ci…Lis la suite et tu sauras… :)

-**'tite mione** Lis celui là et j'espère qu'il te conviendra (pour la taille et l'intrigue…)! Et pardonne moi ! (Lol)

* * *

**ENJOY !**

_Et le pauvre Harry était interrogé par tout le monde, pour lui c'était encore pire que Colin avec son appareil photos le poursuivant dans tous les couloirs…Heureusement, il y avait ses amis qui savaient bien, eux, que tout cela était faux…Ron n'était pourtant pas au courantqu'il aimait une fille et le reprocha à Harry dès qu'il le pu, celui-ci du courber l'échine devant ses arguments : la vieille folle avait beau être complètement « zinzin », s'était quand même elle qui avait annoncé la Prophétie…Et elle, était bien réelle malheureusement…Harry ne songeait même pas à se défendre, il avait autre chose en tête : « Valentin Secret »…_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : **_« Du Changement ! »_

« -Bon, on va voir ? demanda Ginny

-Voir quoi ? dit Ron

-Bah…La pioche…

-Ah, oui c'est vrai ! Ca m'était sortit de la tête !

_Moi pas, ça me rend malade…J'espère que je vais tomber sur Hermione. Faite que je tombe sur elle ! Il faut que je la pioche ! Si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera un autre. Non ! Ce sera moi, impossible autrement ! pensa Harry_

-Vous venez ? Hermione arrête de faire la tête ! Allez, viens…Heureusement que je suis là !

Allez, ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça ! Ce n'est qu'une pioche après tout et puis si

Dumbledore a mis en place ce jeu, c'est pour nous faire plaisir, dit Ginny

-C'est pour rapprocher les différentes maisons et tu le sais très bien ! Imagine que tu ne

tombes pas sur celui que tu veux et qu'à la place tu tombes sur Malefoy ou pire, sur …

-oui, bon bah c'est bon ! Je sais ! Je ne suis pas un bébé…De toutes manières ce n'est qu'un

jeu, alors…

Ginny n'avait apparemment pas très envie que la conversation sur les personnes que l'on apprécie recommence et donc avait interrompue Hermione pour l'empêcher de dire des bêtises. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny partirent donc voir le hall de Poudlard, pour aller piocher leur billet. Quelle ne fut leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent un attroupement d'élèves entrain de crier, de se pousser, de se faire un chemin pour atteindre : le Choipeau Magique !

En effet Dumbledore avait choisit un juge impartial : il avait d'abord pensé à la coupe de feu, puis avait choisit le Choipeau pour sa particularité de voir dans les têtes…Celui-ci était posé sur un tabouret en bois, toujours aussi vieux et rapiécé il trônait à côté d'une pancarte où il y avait d'écrit :

« Aux élèves de Poudlard,

Pour avoir votre papier avec le nom de votre Valentin ou de votre Valentine, placez le Choipeau sur votre tête, retirer le lorsqu'il vous le dira, et prenez le papier qui en tombera

Souvenez vous que vous devez rester anonyme…

Le thème de cette semaine vous sera communiqué par votre directeur de maison

et un mot sera placé dans toutes les salles communes

Bon Jeu, Albus Dumbledore »

Ils se regardèrent, et décidèrent que comme il y avait beaucoup trop de monde à passer sous le Choipeau Magique, qu'il reviendraient tous le lendemain matin dès qu'ils se seraient levé…Au moment où ils allaient repartir en cours, ils entendirent un grand bruit derrière eux et virent une horde de filles rendues complètements folles et hystériques par le désir d'avoir la bonne personne se ruer sur le Choipeau et se bagarrer pour l'avoir la première. Heureusement le professeur McGonagall était chargée de surveiller le Choipeau pour la journée et le calme revient presque instantanément. Sur le chemin du retour ils croisèrent Drago Malefoy et toute sa bande…

-A votre avis, qui va piocher Drago ? Et lui sera pris par qui ?demanda tout à coup Harry

Il espérait que celui-ci n'allait pas piocher Hermione, surtout qu'il avait vraiment l'air de l'aimer …

_Il faut que je pioche Hermione .C'est fou, celui qui m'aurait dis au début de l'année qui j'allais aimer une Sang-De-Bourbe je lui aurais déjà dis d'aller à St Mangouste ! Où alors je lui aurait fait subir Doloris pensa Drago tout à coup. Quelle histoire ! Un pari: faire tomber Hermione amoureuse de moi, mais c'est moi qui est tombé amoureux d'elle ! Maintenant dès que je la vois je suis comme un petit chien à ses pieds ! Il faut que ça s'arrête ! Mais elle est tellement belle, tellement intelligente, tellement gentille et douce…Arrête ! Arrête de penser à elle ! Tu es un Malefoy quand même ! Il faut que je la pioche, pour gagner mon pari et pour ne pas passer pour un minable aux yeux des autres…Je l'aurai coûte que coûte, quoi qu'il arrive, et je l'aurai par la force s'il le faut !_

-Moi je ne sais vraiment pas…

-J'espère que ce ne sera pas moi, dit Hermione

-Moi non plus ! continua Ginny

-J'espère que ça sera une bien moche et bête, dit Ron

-Ron, imagine que ça tombe sur moi, je pense qu'il faut mieux que tu retires ce que tu viens

de dire parce que « moche et bête » j'espère que je ne le suis pas ! dit Ginny

-O.k. T'inquiète pas ! Si c'est toi ou Hermione je vous le dis, vous n'êtes ni moche, ni bête

Après les cours, Harry et Ron qui rentraient tranquillement à leur dortoir croisèrent Parvati à un endroit où beaucoup de personnes se trouvaient. Elle se rapprochait avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres et on avait l'impression qu'elle avait l'intention de passer au travers d'Harry, celui-ci était comme paralysé, il comprenait très bien se qui allait se passer. Alors, Parvati pris les mains d'Harry et pencha ses lèvres sur les siennes, elles se rencontrèrent tout doucement mais lorsque Parvati donna une légère pression sur sa bouche, elle se rendit compte qu'elles ne la rendaient pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le vit entrain de la dévisager, puis se reculer. Elle venait de se prendre un râteau. Le baisé n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais celles-ci avaient suffies à ce que tout le monde les regarde et comprennent que tout était faux, Harry n'avait jamais aimé Parvati, c'était elle qui divaguait…

Arrivé dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, ils s'aperçurent que la plupart des personnes étaient déjà au courant de toute l'histoire. Ils décidèrent d'aller dans leur dortoir pour parler tranquillement de tout ça.

-Ben ça alors, mon pote ! commença Ron, je ne m'y attendait pas du tout! Moi, je pensais

qu'elle ne faisait ça que pour être plus populaire! Maintenant c'est sur qu'elle va

l'être : « Parvati gagne un râteau de la part de celui qui l'aimait ! » Rita va vouloir écrire un

article dessus ! Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu es tout blanc. Harry ça va ?

-Oui, oui, très bien. Je me disais juste que j'ai du lui briser le cœur si elle m'aimait

-Dis, Tu savais qu'elle t'aimait vraiment ?

-En fait, je ne le savait pas, je n'était pas sur…Je pensais qu'elle faisait la comédie. Mais

j'étais trop occupé pour lui dire que je ne l'aimais pas…

Ils se couchèrent sans savoir que le lendemain serait tout à fait différent…

Harry enfila son pantalon et sa robe de sorcier sans remarquer quoi que ce soit. Lorsqu'il rejoignit Ron , celui-ci lui montra le plafond ainsi que les murs du dortoir.

-T'as vu ? Ils ont tout décoré cette nuit. Ils en ont fait du travail les elfes de maison…C'est Hermione que va être de mauvaise humeur, non seulement on doit aller piocher notre Valentine mais en plus avec sa S.A.L.E. elle va encore nous faire des siennes…dit Ron

Harry regarda autour de lui et vit en hauteur de petits angelots tirer des flèches sur les passants, des pétales de roses dans les douches, des guirlandes rose aux murs, des banderoles autour de la Grosse Dame et celle-ci c'était même habillée en rose pâle ! Les armures chantaient la sérénade aux élèves, des anges faisaient passer des messages amoureux, tous les tableaux étaient par couple, même les fantômes étaient à deux ! Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, que de changement ! Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, le ciel magique était bleu, des cœurs de papier tombaient en continu sur les tables (puis disparaissaient), des bougies flottaient dans les airs, les nappes étaient de différents roses, et les tables regorgeaient de nourriture en tout genre mais à dominante…rose ! Même les professeurs semblaient de bonne humeur, ce qui, malheureusement n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde.

-Salut Hermy ! Comment ça va ce matin ? commença Ron

-Mal !

-…

-Non mais vous avez vu la décoration ? Ils ont du en mettre du temps ! Et c'est qui qui a fait

tout le boulot ? Les elfes de maisons ! A croire que la S.A.L.E. ne sert à rien !

-Hermy, elle ne sert à rien…

-Et ce stupide jeu ! J'en est marre !

-Hermione tu l'as déjà dis 100 fois !

-Alors Sang-De-Bourbe, tu as peur ? Tu doutes ? demanda un serpentard qui passait par là

-On va piocher alors oui ou non ?demanda Ginny

Et ils partirent tous dans le hall pour mettre une seconde fois le choipeau sur leur tête (Harry une 3ème fois).Ils se regardèrent et décidèrent ensemble de l'ordre du passage. Ron, Ginny, Harry, et pour finir Hermione. Ron s'assit, posa le Choipeau sur sa tête et attendit. Il se leva tout blanc, pris le papier et rougit

-Céline Tcheng de Serdaigle…

-Ah ! La jolie Chinoise sur qui tu as craqué au début de l'année, tu ne m'avait pas dit que tu avais toujours un faible pour elle…

Puis vient le tour de Ginny. Elle s'assit, posa le Choipeau, attendit, et prit le billet.

-Dean ! Je l'ai eu… Yes ! Elle souriait et vit Hermione lui rendre son sourire. Hermione était très gentille, elle avait beau ne pas du tout apprécier le jeu, elle était tout de même heureuse pour elle.

Harry tremblait légèrement et blanchit lorsque vient son tour. Il prit le Choipeau, s'assit, le posa sur sa tête, et attendit. Il entendit une voit qui lui disait :

-Aimes-tu réellement Hermione Granger ?

–Oui, répondit-il.

–Tu es sur ?

–Oui, répondit-il de nouveau avec détermination.

– Alors, lèves-toi et prend le papier qui va tomber. »

Harry se leva et prit le papier et lut « Hermione Granger de Gryffondor »

-Alors qui c'est ? demanda Ron

-Je ne le dirai pas, répondit-il

-… (Silence gêné)

Enfin se fut le tour d'Hermione, elle prit le papier et lut ...

* * *

**_Bon bah le chapitre est beaucoup plus long que le précédant et je le trouve plutôt réussit_**

**_A votre avis qui Hermione a-t-elle pioché ?_**

**_Ca vous énerve que j'aie arrêté l'histoire ici ?_**

**REVIEWS !**


	5. Qui est ce?

**_"Valentin Secret"_**

**Chapitre 5: "Qui est ce?"**

* * *

**Salut la compagnie !**

**Je suis désole de vous avoir fait attendre autant de temps, mais c'était la reprise de l'école cette semaine et j'ai du écrire l'histoire a la main pendant les cours puis la retaper a l'ordinateur ! Donc voila j'ai des circonstances atténuantes… Et oui je sais je suis une SADIQUE mais que voulez vous…La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid…Hihihihihi…**

* * *

_**Je peux vous mettre vos histoires en Pub si vous le souhaitez**_

**Allez tous lire les histoires :**

-« souvenirs et ? » de…_sorciere2Salem_

Recueil d'histoires à la sauce Harry Potter

…

-« Trois, deux, un, ACTION! » de…_atomikHellie_

Histoire comique avec les personnages de Harry Potter. Ils déconnent, s'amusent et fond les débiles!

…

-« Le triangle infernal » de …_atomikHellie_

L'histoire de la dernière année de Lily, James et le reste de la bande.

…

-« L'amour est le dernier espoir » de …_atomikHellie_

Romance/Drama, pour l'instant il y a q'un chapitre.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

_-'tite mione, Miss Botter, Enora BLACK, Darkim the queen of konery, mione and dray, AtomikHellie, Malfoy4ever, __Xaphania17_ OUI ! je sais, je suis SADIQUE! Mais c'était voulu ! (Encore pire! Hihihi) Et en plus je crois que je vais vous décevoir grandement pour le nom de la personne…Enfin peut-être… A vous de voir (ou plutôt a moi ! Ah…Le pouvoir ! Hinhinhin)

-Merci a tous pour vous reviews qui sont toutes (plus ou moins) gentilles…Et surtout continuez à prendre du plaisir quand vous lisez mes histoires ! MERCI !

* * *

**I.I. :** En fait je ne vous ai jamais dis mais cette histoire c'est ma toute première ! Eh oui ! « Souvenir et ? » n'est qu'un ensemble de rédaction adaptées à la sauce Harry Potter…Je vous préviens j'ai passé deux trèèèèèès mauvaises semaines alors les remarques qui ne font pas avancées (idiotes, bêtes ou méchantes) ne sontPAS les bienvenues...Compris?

* * *

**Citation : **L'UTOPIE c'est :

"Un lieu _imaginaire_

Un gouvernement _idéal_

Régnant sur un peuple _heureux_

Hahahahaha

Hahahahaha"

«NON.»

* * *

_**ENJOY !**_

_Harry se leva et prit le papier et lut « Hermione Granger de Gryffondor »_

_-Alors qui c'est ? demanda Ron_

_-Je ne le dirai pas, répondit-il_

_-… (Silence gêné)_

_Enfin se fut le tour d'Hermione, elle prit le papier et lut : _

**Valentin secret :**

**Chapitre 5 : « Qui est ce ? »**

« -… (Hermione)

-Alors ?demanda Ron

-…

-Qui c'est ?demanda Harry fiévreux

-Vous n'allez pas me croire, répondit-elle

-Mais si t'inquiètes pas !

-Bon, je vous préviens c'est très surprenant ! (Attention chers lecteurs, le moment fatidique approche ! Tenez vous bien !)

-Allez !

-C'est…Rogue.

-Quoi ?

Au moment de la déclaration, ils avaient tous blanchi comme si le simple fait d'avoir prononcé son nom le rendait présent. Ron avait ensuite explosé de rire, car il est vrai que cela était surprenant (n'est ce pas ?). Harry lui, était devenu livide. Il pensait que se serait soit lui soit Malefoy (comme d'autre…Hihihi…) mais pas Rogue !

S'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux, il ne l'aurait pas cru…Ginny s'était contenté de lancer un grand sourire à Hermione qui signifiait qu'elle la soutenait…

-Pas possible !

-Regardez par vous-même et vous verrez bien…

Elle leur tendit le papier mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de le lire. Il s'était déjà consumé dans un crépitement d'étincelles. Hermione le lâcha de peur de se brûler les doigts et, avant même d'avoir touché le sol, il s'était déjà réduit en poussières…

Une voie glacée et mordante retentit :

-Vous ne devez pas dévoiler le nom de votre Valentin, Mlle Granger ! C'était Rogue

-Vient Hermione, on part…dit Ron

-Cela fera donc 5 points de moins pour Gryffondor, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous en expliquer la raison, Miss Granger ?

-Non, Monsieur répondit-elle toute rouge

-Bien…Attention Gryffondor, attention à vos Valentin et Valentines…Les mauvaises

blagues seront réprimées…Il ne faudrait pas que vous soyez pris pour coupables…

Puis Rogue repartit.

-Quand je pense que tu vas devoir t'occuper de lui pendant trois semaines !

-Ouai, dit-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux…Trois semaines !

_Finalement, je suis plutôt contente d'avoir pioché un professeur même si c'est Rogue. Je me demande qui McGonagall a bien pu piocher…J'aimerai bien le savoir…Ces trois semaines vont peut-être être plus agréable que ce que je pensais…Quel sera le premier thème ? Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui offrir ?Oh là là !Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête qu'il fera quand il verra qui est sa Valentine…J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de baisers…Gloups…Moi, embrassant Rogue… Non je tournerai la tête !_

-Hermy ? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça? Tu as l'air bête le bouche grande ouverte à sourire béatement tu sais ?lui demanda Ron

-Désolé, je pensais à la tête de Rogue quand il découvrira…

-Découvrira quoi, Mademoiselle ? lui demanda le concerné dans son dos, J'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention de vous lancer dans quelque chose de complètement fou, comme à votre habitude d'ailleurs…Puis il repartit de nouveau

Hermione rosit et son moral qui avait baissé d'un cran à l'entente de la voie de son professeur remonta brusquement quand elle se dit que c'était aussi son Valentin. Qu'est ce qu'il en penserait ?

-Alors lorsqu'il découvrira quoi ?

-La vérité, sa Valentine, moi ! ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Ron, qui s'était sûrement imaginé en un dixième de seconde des centaines de possibilités sur la «vérité » et sur la «Valentine » avant d'enfin percuter.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié que tu étais sa Valentine…Je me demande qui peut bien m'avoir…Peut-être que personne ne m'a pioché, dit-il en blanchissant.

-Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, le Choipeau m'a dit que tout le monde sera choisit.Ca ne servira donc a rien de stresser…lui répondit Hermione

Ce que lui avait dit le Choipeau résonnait encore dans sa tête.

_C'était si étrange, si mystérieux. Comme tout ce qu'il dit d'ailleurs _pensa-t-elle. _Mais pourtant, les autres ne semblaient pas avoir reçu de message particulier de la part de celui-ci, mis à part peut-être Harry qui avait eu l'air de lutter comme lorsqu'il avait mis le Choipeau sur sa tête la première fois_ (ndrl : lutte pour aller à Gryffondor et pas à Serpentard ). _Il faudra que je lui demande._

Elle se concentra sur sa potion car elle la vit passer brusquement de bleu turquoise à bleu ciel au lieu de bleu outre-mer. Mais les paroles revenaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Tant et si bien qu'à la fin de la journée, elle avait un mal de crâne épouvantable comme si les mots butaient, se cognaient, frappaient rageusement sur les parois de son pauvre crâne. Et elle ressassait tout le temps les paroles, qui au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait, devenaient de plus en plus incompréhensible. Elle décida donc de dormir et de reporter au lendemain la recherche de leur sens.

_Dans la bibliothèque :_

Après avoir dîner dans la Grande Salle, elle avait décidé de trouver le sens des paroles du Choipeau. Pour cela, elle les avait noté sur un parchemin et prenait sur les rayons tous les livres qui étaient susceptibles de l'aider.

-Récapitulons. Le Choipeau m'a dit :

« Temps que tu n'ouvriras les yeux sur ton cœur,

Et que tu n'accepteras se qu'il te dicte,

Alors la vérité ne sera dévoilée…

Ecoute ton âme,

Ecoute le chant des sirènes,

Entends les oiseaux au printemps,

Observe les gens

Et tu comprendras le secret le plus compliqué,

De deux maisons gagnantes mais ennemies. »

Plus elle cherchait et moins elle comprenait, mais soudain elle se demanda :

_Qui est la Valentine de Drago ?_

Au même moment, dans un des couloirs de Poudlard, une ombre passa, frémissante, ondulante, sifflante, on aurait dit un serpent. Dans le sombre château, un jeune homme courait, vite, très vite. Sans faire le moindre bruit, sauf peut-être un léger bruissement pratiquement imperceptible…Ce jeune homme doutait, craignait d'être vu, et se demandait pourquoi il faisait tout ça. A cause du regard des autres, à cause des filles le harcelant jusqu'a ce qu'elles obtiennent son nom, le nom de sa Valentine ? Non, il ne craignait pas cela…Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il là à se poser toutes ces questions ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Parce que. Il n'y avait pas de réponses à ces questions… Il l'aime, c'est tout…C'est pour cela qu'il avait pris la décision de trafiquer le jeu : il tricherait. Sa conscience n'aurait pas de remord puisqu'il l'avait déjà fait plus d'une fois. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Mais comment pouvait-il être tombé si bas ? Son père ne le savait pas, mais dans quelle fureur tomberait-il s'il l'apprenait ?

* * *

Voilà je voulais dire à mes lecteurs que je lis en ce moment une fiction très bien écrite. Je n'ai pas demandé à l'auteur si je pouvais lui faire de la pub mais je crois que je le ferais quand même ! L'histoire est en fait une version du tome 6 et du tome 7 d'Harry Potter avant que ceux-ci soient parut donc totalement différent de l'original.

Je vous la conseille très fortement car elle est super donc allez tous sur :

« Harry Potter et le prince de sang mêlé by Chris062b »

Et laissez y des reviews…Merci d'avance pour l'auteur, soit dit en passant fabuleux, d'une histoire incroyable…

* * *

MERCI A TOUS MES FABULEUX LECTEURS! 


End file.
